Josephine Best's Wedding
by emeralda363
Summary: The book is: Josephine and the Soldier.  The wedding of Josephine Best to Adam Morgan that the author didn't put in the book.  Rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I don't own Josephine and the Soldier. Beverly Jenkins does.

Adam's POV

Twenty-two year old Adam Morgan was itching with excitement. Today was his wedding day. Finally he was going to marry his sweetheart Josephine Best.

" Ready to go to the church Adam?" A voice behind him asked. Adam turned around and smiled at his brother Jeremiah. He was glad that Jeremiah was home from the War Between the States. Jo's father and brother had made it back as well, and so had Belle's father. Adam was glad that they were all here to see this day.

"I guess I'm ready, Jere. Better now than later"

Mrs. Best's POV

" Mrs. Best, you can come up now." Belle's voice floated down the stairs. Cecelia Best smiled as she ascended the stairs. She couldn't wait to see her daughter in her wedding finery. She had waited years for this day. She opened the door to her daughter's room and peeked in. She gasped with surprise and joy as she took in the elegant dress. Jojo look absolutely marvelous in all her finery. She opened her mouth to tell her daughter how beautiful she looked, but was overcome by emotion. She took a moment to compose herself. Finally she said, "Jojo, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, mama," was Jojo's hushed reply.

"Belle, would you give Jojo and myself a moment? I need to talk to her about tonight."

"Of course, Mrs. Best. I'll see you when you are ready to go to church." Belle closed the door on the way out, leaving Cecelia and Jo alone.

Jo's POV

As Jo walked down the aisle on her father's arm, she smiled happily. She was finally marrying Adam! She could hardly believe it. She smiled, thinking that eighteen months ago she had been incredulous that he wanted to court her. Now, here she was, marrying him! Jo kissed her father on the cheek and took Adam's arm. Together they walked toward the priest.

"What do you think will happen if I kiss you right now?" Adam Morgan whispered in Jo's ear during the reception.

"Nothing, you woodenhead. We're married now."

"In that case" Adam swooped down to give Jo a kiss. Jo felt herself go as weak as water. Still, after all the kisses he'd given her, she still practically swooned with delight. She wondered when she would stop feeling that way. (Not that she wanted to, of course.)

Now that the reception was almost over Jo and Adam walked around, talking to their guests. " Oh Jo!" Trudy came up to them. " I'm so happy that you and Adam are finally married." You should come back and visit us when the week's out. Oh, and don't forget to have fun tonight!" Trudy threw Jo a wink.

"Trudy!" Jojo exclaimed.

"Well, it's the truth. Goodbye, Jo!" With a wave, Trudy was off.

Jo felt arms snaking around her waist. " What was Trudy saying, sweetheart?" Adam whispered in her ear.

"She was talking about tonight"

"What about it?"

Jo blushed. "Just about the fun we would have being married."

"She's right, you know. We will have fun."

Jo turned around and smiled "I know."

Adam's POV

On the ride back to their hotel and home, he noticed something different about Jo. She looked more nervous with the coming of darkness. He had a good idea about what that nervousness was about, but he planned to approach that subject later. "I closed the hotel until this time next week, but if you want to still have your hairdressing business open, that's okay with me " he said to Jo. She turned to look at him.

"Won't you lose a lot of business that way?"

"Not too much. Anyway, business is second, you are first."

Jo's POV Jo smiled, "thanks." At that moment, their wagon pulled up to the front of her new home. As Adam helped her out of the wagon, Jo gazed at the hotel in wonder. It was the prettiest thing she had ever seen. She had seen it before, of course, but she had never seen the living quarters for herself and Adam on the top floor. She opened the door and eagerly rushed upstairs to see her new home. All thoughts of her previous conversation with her mother were forgotten.

One hour later, Jo thought that that she had sufficiently looked around her new home. It had a large kitchen, a sitting room and a parlor that was painted in her favorite color, violet. There were also a couple of spare bedrooms. The only place that Jo hadn't looked was her and Adam's bedroom. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. Suddenly, those arms snaked around her waist again. "I'm going to go get ready for bed." Adam said. "It's been a long day"

"I suppose I should, too," Josephine replied without looking up.

"Well then, shall we…"

"Shall we what?" Jo asked nervously.

"This," Adam swung Jo up in his arms and opened the door.

"Put me down!" Jo squealed happily. Adam obliged, then kissed her. Jo's heart sang. She grabbed her nightgown and went to change with a smile on her face.

When Jo got back from the bathroom, she found Adam sitting on the bed in only a pair of pants. Her nervousness must have showed plainly on her face, for Adam drew her closer. "Come here beautiful." He kissed her, and momentarily, everything was all right. He drew back from her face and asked, "Did your mama speak to you about tonight?"

"Yes, she did." Jo wondered where this was leading.

" What did she say?"

Jo blushed. "She told me what was going to happen between you and me tonight. She also said that it didn't have to happen tonight. She also said that if you were mean to me, and abused me in any way, that I could come back home. But I doubt that's going to happen."

"Are you very nervous?" Adam asked.

"Yes, yes, I am."

"Do you want to do this tonight? We can wait if you want."

"No. I want this, Adam. I trust you."

"Let's start here, then."

Adam pulled Jo onto his lap and kissed her neck. She shivered at the unexpected, yet delightful feeling. She smiled. She new everything was going to be all right.


End file.
